Emmett Cullen
"Everything is so much more fun with you around." -Emmett Cullen Emmett McCarty Cullen is a fictional character in Twilight, a young adult novel and series written by author Stephenie Meyer. He was rescued by Rosalie Hale from being killed by a bear in 1935, and he was taken to Carlisle where he was changed into a vampire at the age of 20. Personal History Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. Emmett was up hunting in the mountains of Tennessee when he was mauled by a bear. He had nearly died from the attack, but then Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. It was then that Emmett had described this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Once Rosalie had returned to Carlisle with Emmett, it was there that he was changed into a vampire. In Eclipse, Rosalie confesses to Bella that she saved Emmett from sure death because his innocence and dimples reminded her of her best friend's child. After the painful part of the change had passed, Rosalie and Carlisle explained everything to him, mostly about him being a vampire. This did not upset Emmett, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" He, however, did have trouble adjusting to the vampire rules at first and had tasted human blood on several occasions. Physical Appearance Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at the high school and family, very intimidating. Standing at 6'5, he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. Like the rest of the Cullens, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken as he becomes more thirsty His closet consists of jeans, T-shirts, and jackets; the jackets are rarely used, as he does not even register that the air is cold. Because of his height, his pants drag on the floor when on the hanger. He wears flat skate shoes that are just as casual as the rest of his closet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just rather muscular. His height helps spread out any weight he may have. Vampire Abilities As a result of Emmett being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities such as running at high speeds, has incredible strength, and incredible compassion. Emmett is also immortal and is the second youngest vampire out of the Cullen family which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes is harder for him to hold himself back. Movie Portrayal Kellan Lutz was casted as Emmett for the upcoming Twilight movie on December 12, 2008.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html See also Rosalie and Emmett External links *Official Website *Twilight Lexicon *Twilight Saga, the books' official website Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family